fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyren Orphne
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender=Female |age=50+ |blood type=AB |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Blue |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height=5 ft 3 in (1.60m) |weight=48 kg (105lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners=Xenovia |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Omnisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Tsubaki Orphne (Twin Sister) Polly Orphne (Half-Sister) |magic=Leviticus Spatial Magic (Requip) Sword Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Pyren Orphne (ピレン・オルフィン Piren Orufin) or as she is more commonly called Amelia Everheart (アメリア・エバーハート Ameria Ebāhāto) is an affiliate of the where she serves as a distinguished division commander in the . For her immense prowess on the battlefield she is known as the One Woman Army (一女性軍旅 Ichijosei Gunryu). She is the monozygotic twin of Tsubaki Orphne and the half-sister of Polly Orphne. Appearance Naturally as her identical twin, Pyren bears very close resemblance to her sister. The main differences in their appearance being their height, skin tone and hair colour. Pyren's shorter stature could be attributed to the life threating illness she had as a child. Personality As a result of her childhood and her pervasive , Pyren is quite a complex character with a continuously developing personality. Pyren is introduced as quite a serious and almost melancholic person who is often frowning and is rarely seen smiling. Her cold demeanour allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and as such she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Befitting the serious and somewhat regal personality that Pyren has established, her speech patterns are quite different from the other characters in the series, almost always speaking in strong Shakespearean English. She displays a belligerent attitude to her family and it's name, desperately taking steps to distance herself from them, even to the point that she created a new identity. Relationships History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Demigod Physiology: *'Impressive Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'High Agility': *'Incredible Endurance': *'Longevity': *'Healing factor': Ways of Combat Master Weapon Specialist: Despite possessing considerable magical prowess and power, Pyren is primarily a melee-oriented combatant who utilizes various weaponry during battle with an extremely high level of skill and technique. Expert Strategist: As a division commander in the prestigious Rune Knights, Pyren has a commendable amount of strategic insight when it comes to combat. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Leviticus (レビチクス Rebichikusu): Also referred to as Absolute Augmentation (絶対増強 Zettai Zōkyō) is an Enchantment and that focuses around the boosting of one's power. Like her sister, Pyren possesses this magic as the result of her God parent. This magic is a branch of a God's divine ability to empower oneself. This magic can be used on specific parts of Pyren's body such as her eyes for enhanced vision or her legs for enhanced speed. Requip (換装 Kansō): This magic allows Pyren to store weapons and objects in a pocket dimension that she can access at will. Though Pyren's use of this magic is rudimentary in nature and the speed at which she can retrieve items is not particularly impressive, it serves its purpose as a simple supplement to aid her on the battlefield. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Assorted Others Low Alcohol Tolerance: She is highly susceptible to alcohol, and jus a single drink of it can leave her drunk and vomiting for an extended period of time. Equipment Cerulean Steel (紺碧鋼鉄 Konpeki Kōtetsu lit. Deep Blue Steel): Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Ruler from the "Fate" series. *Her name, Pyren is derived from Pyrenpsperoma, a flower that is part of the Theaceae family, just like both of her sisters. *She has .